A Witch's Bedtime Story
by ReoRak
Summary: Set between episodes 16 and 17 of R2. An amnesiac C.C. finds Lelouch's old bedtime storybook.


Lelouch strode into his suite aboard the Ikaruga, freeing his head from the confinement of his mask as he cast it onto his couch. He had just returned from a last minute conference with Xing-Ke and Tohdoh pertaining to the next day's battle for control of Japan, and he was at a loss with himself as to what to occupy his time with at this ridiculous hour. He knew from previous experience that attempting to find some momentary peace in slumber was futile at the moment, what with plans for tomorrow's attack and apprehension towards his meeting with Suzaku (_Though he hated himself for needing to ask for assistance from the betrayer that had dragged him in front of the Emperor_) were running around in his head.

As he headed into the bedroom, attempting to convince himself that he should at least give sleep a try he was surprised to see C.C. still awake, a large tome in her hands, seemingly lost in the feel of the leather binding. On closer inspection Lelouch realised what the book that the amnesiac witch held was: a collection of stories from Irish mythology that he been given by Reuben Ashford soon after he had sought shelter from the Ashfords. A book that had original belonged to his mother, his only keepsake of hers.

The noise of his arrival startled the witch, causing her to fumble with the book before Lelouch grabbed the top of it steadying it in her arms.

"Master I'm sorry, I saw it on the shelf and thought it looked curious so I opened it and read a little, then some of the stories looked familiar so I tried to read them but I couldn't understand what a lot of the words were and...Oh, Please don't beat me too hard master!"

"C.C. calm down I'm not angry with you." Lelouch reassured her, causing his accomplice to appear visibly relieved.

"You're not? Why do you treat me so kindly Master?"

"We were, are accomplices." The (_un_)masked vigilante answered as he sat down beside her. "You said you recognised some of these stories, right? Well how about I read one to you? Mother would always read from this book if Nunnally or I were sick or had trouble sleeping, and you look like you could use some help in that respect." It was true; the pizza-obsessed creature had clearly been waiting for him to arrive back before heading off, as was evidenced by the extended blink she made as she nodded her head meekly towards his offer. (_It might even help him drift of as well, he hoped_.)

"Why don't I share my favourite with you?" he asked as he lifted the rather heavy (in his own opinion) book from C.C.'s pliant hands.

**"The Wooing of Étaín."**

* * *

"Long ago, when the land was ruled by the otherworldly Tuatha Dé Danann, there lived Midir, son of the leader of the gods; Dagda.

Now Midir had fallen in love with the beautiful Étaín and sought to make her his wife. However Midir was once married to Fúamnach, and Fúamnach was exceedingly jealous of his new bride-to-be, as it was clear for all to see that Midir loved Étaín far more deeply than he ever cared for Fúamnach. Fúamnach decided that her revenge would be to part the lovers and drew upon her magic to transform Étaín into a butterfly.

Midir was deeply saddened by the loss of his love and withdrew from the world, a single butterfly was his lone companion as he searched up and down the coutry for Étaín. After 7 years Fúamnach learned of the existence of the butterfly and drew up once again on her formidable magic, this time causing great winds to come and blow Étaín out to sea. There, above the waves the butterfly lost its beauty, its once magnificent wings becoming colourless and bedraggled as it was unable to land on the rocks that littered the shores for longer than a moment, yet unable to die as it could have had Étaín been mortal.

Eventually once a hundred years had passed and the Tuatha Dé Danann had left the island Étaín was blown inland; landing in a goblet of wine belonging to the wife of a tribal chieftan. The wife drank from the goblet and accidentally swallowing the butterfly; giving birth nine months later to a daughter she named Étaín.

Étaín grew up into a beautiful young woman, unaware of her true origins, and eventually became married to the High-King of Ireland: Eochaid."

* * *

Lelouch took a break in the reading of the story to take a glance at his witch, who had somehow managed to curl up into his chest, so as to see the words he was reading without him paying it much heed. As he mused on how natural the position felt, the witch gazed up at him with drooping eyelids, and he was struck with a sudden realisation: That this was likely the first time that anyone had read to her like this. (The first time since she had obtained her Code at the very least, he amended).

"Could you please continue Master? I would very much like to know how it ends."

"Very well" he said as he turned the page and started once more.

* * *

Midir had been searching for his lost love since the day she went missing, and when he heard tales of Eochaid's new bride, with a name and description identical to his precious Étaín, he set out to the High Kings home at once.

On approaching the King's fort Midir took stock of the strength of the guard and the defences of the place andonce he concluded that he would not be able to steal away Étaín without being detected, he quickly came up with a cunning plan to reclaim his love; He challenged Eochaid to a game of chess. (_Which was the main reason Lelouch preferred this particular story to the much bloodier saga of Cú Chulainn that Cornelia had favoured_.)

Eochaid fashioned himself a master at the game and when Midir came to him with a bet of 50 horses to the winner of the game he saw a chance to increase his already considerable wealth. The once he won as he thought was inevitable Midir brought him the promised 50 horses the next morning.

The next week when Midir arrived again, Eochaid was so confident in his own superiority that, though he has been warned that Midir was a being of great power, decided that the man had returned in a vain attempt to reclaim what he had lost. Therefore he demanded that if he were to win again, Midir would have to create walls around his fort that no army could breach. He won this game too and the next morning Midir raised up great walls from the ground to surround Eochaid's fort.

The third week Midir arrived once again and Eochaid, seeking to humiliate him further decreed that when he assuredly won this game, (_as he had the previous two times_) Midir would become his slave and obey him completely. Midir asked for only the kiss of Eochaid's wife if he won, and Eochaid, not being savvy enough to realise what he was getting himself into agreed. Once Midir won this game easily Eochaid became worried and realised that this was Midir's plan all along. Seeking to delay him Eochaid refused Midir Étaín's kiss until the next morning as that been the time when Midir had handed over Eochaid's winnings.

Eochaid, desperate to prevent Midir from reaching his wife, ordered his gates sealed and his guards to be mounted and ready. When the morning arrived Eochaid waited in his throne room, confident that Midir would be unable to get past his security. Of course it came as a terrible surprise to him when Midir suddenly appeared to them in a thunderous clap and declared that if Eochaid was so unwilling to part with what was fairly agreed upon then so would he, and with a snap of his fingers brought the walls he had raised up down and the horses he had conjured into dust. He then strode forward and with a single kiss returned to Étaín her memories and the both of them transformed into swans and flew away in the midst of the confusion."

* * *

Lelouch set the book down gently and cast his eyes once more over his witch. She had fallen asleep sometime during the end of the story but he did not mind, instead enjoying the light snoring she made as she snuggled against him. He had truly been missing this since she had lost her memories, although he would never admit it out loud, and decided then that it would be a shame to wake her up and simply removed his shoes and pulled the blanket over the both of them. He thought back on the ending of the story as he gazed at her face, and decided to act on impulse for once, figuring that it **had** already worked on him.

He gently leaned his head forward and brushed her lips with his, and held his breath.

Nothing happened.

He frowned at his own foolishness and closed his eyes to let sleep take him.

Right before he drifted off, he wrapped an arm around C.C. sleeping form and gently mumbled "Goodnight *****.

* * *

The next morning a kick sent him flying out of bed.

"Get up Lelouch."

"C.C.?"

* * *

**So there it is, my first fanfic. To be honest I'm not sure I'm quite satisfied with this but it's something to whet my teeth on, and to be honest even though I have so many **_**ideas**_** running around in my head, if I don't start somewhere I feel like I'll never start at all. So I decided to put this out there to get some experience for the **_**big things**_** that are probably coming. Probably.**

**Anyway this was inspired by me wondering what bedtime stories Marianne Vi Britannia would tell her children. I decided in Irish mythology because of the connection to geass that would enjoy slipping in, and, well, I don't think that she's the type who would understand that some things aren't appropriate to tell five year olds. From there I simply tried to find a place somewhere in the timeline I could fit something in, and there you go.  
**

** Best Wishes  
**

** ReoRak**


End file.
